Chance Meeting
by jkateel
Summary: SxY, JxM A chance meeting and then all hell broke loose…


**Title:** Chance Meeting  
**Author:** jkateel  
**Part:** 1/1  
**Genre:** Humor

**Summary: **A chance meeting and then all hell broke loose…

**A/N:** This was born thanks to a conversation between Ashes and me about certain fan pairings and what would happen if such and such occurred. It has no point – but if I'm lucky, it's real funny?

**Chance Meeting**

"Hey Yug!"

And that was how it started.

Kaiba had just gotten home from a difficult business trip overseas, fatigued after spending thirteen hours on a plane with only a two hour nap in between. He had been met at the airport by Yuugi in the early afternoon, the shorter man giving him a comforting smile and helping him with his luggage as they made their way out of the airport. They're were no words passed between them, the two ignoring the news reporters hounding them for the latest scoop, or the calls of fans, making a path through the crowded airport parking lot. Kaiba's limo was parked over two blocks away, hidden from the hustle and bustle of the crowds; a secret area after one to many incidents with airport security allowing fans to jump the limo.

So, they walked down the streets, ignoring the stares, passing by the restaurants and shopping stores toward the limo's parking spot, neither saying a word to each other, when suddenly…

"Hey Yug! Kaiba! What are you two doing on this side of town?"

The voice belonged to Jou, the said blond sitting in the outdoor seating of the restaurant _Purple Fazoo_, the dark, dank courtyard amassed by different colored tables under green umbrellas. Thick vines grew over and under the archway that led into the restaurant's depths, a steady flow of waiters dressed in white shirts and black trousers with trays of food streaming in and out.

Next to Jou was the lovely blonde Mai, sitting across from him at the small table, drinking a cup of tea. She eyed Kaiba and Yuugi suspiciously with a raised eyebrow, Yuugi giving a wide smile to Jou, "Hello Jou!" The smile turned to the blonde woman, "Hello Mai!" The woman gave him a smirk, "Are you two on a date here?"

Jou nodded quickly, "Yup! It's one of our favorite places to go! They make the best burgers here!" The blond grinned, "And the service here is fantastic!" Amber eyes opened wide suddenly with a thought, "Hey, since you guys are on this side of town, why don't you two join us for lunch?"

Silence.

"No."

Jou glared at Kaiba, who had spoken, Yuugi blushing faintly over at the brunet.

"Ok then, _Kaiba_…" grumbled the blond, turning to Yuugi, "Hey Yug, why don't _you _ditch the bastard and join us?"

Yuugi's blush deepened, "I don't know, Jou…I mean isn't this a date for you two?" He pointed over at Mai, Kaiba now glaring over at the blond.

"Oh, it's ok, _Yuugi_," said Mai cheerfully, "We don't mind…" Violet eyes narrowed, the blonde giving Yuugi a long look through her lashes, "Actually, I wouldn't mind hearing about _why_ you _two_ are in this part of town…"

"Perhaps it's none of your busin-" snapped Kaiba, Yuugi's eyes widening quickly, before he stepped in front of the brunet, interrupting him, "Sure, Mai! I'll be happy to join you!" He smiled with a weak laugh, glancing once over at Kaiba, "Ne, Kaiba-kun, do you want to as well? It'd be really nice of you…"

The brunet stared oddly at him, Jou lifting his glass of soda at the brunet, "Yug's right, Kaiba! Be human for once and join us!"

Kaiba glanced over at the blond once, turning back to the beaming smile of Yuugi. Cerulean eyes narrowed slowly, before Kaiba let out a defeated sigh and glared at the ground, "Fine."

With that being said, the two entered into the courtyard of the restaurant, a few of the other patrons pointing excitedly at them. Grabbing a few extra chairs, and stashing Kaiba's luggage under the table, the brunet took a seat next to Mai. Yuugi took the chair next to him, now sitting across from Jou. Kaiba pulled out a cell phone, informing his limo driver about the change in plans. Yuugi and Jou chatted happily, catching up on current events, while Kaiba finished his call, snapping the phone shut. Adjusting his chair, the brunet glanced over the menu in front of him, ignoring the chattering Jou.

Mai smiled over at the brunet, "So, Kaiba, I thought you were in America on a business trip?" Yuugi and Jou fell silent, turning to the two.

Kaiba smirked, "Well, now, apparently I'm back from it, aren't I?" The brunet turned his head as the waiter approached their table, Yuugi blushing again on Kaiba's attitude. Mai huffed in anger, Jou growling gently over at him. Kaiba ignored them, the waiter before the table letting out a big grin and launching into his speech.

"Welcome to the _Purple Kazoo,_ how can I help--" The waiter paused quickly when he noticed _who_ exactly was at the table, his eyes widening in shock, "Kaiba-kun! Mutou-kun!" His mouth fell open, "What a great honor to have you here at this restaurant -" The waiter turned quickly toward a few of his co-workers, "Michael, Ralph! Bring our finest champagne to table nine!" The other waiters nodded, bursting to the doors, the other man turning back to the table, bowing toward Kaiba, "Is your seat fine, Kaiba-kun? Do you want a better table, a bigger table by chance? Is there anything you need?"

"You could take our order," muttered Kaiba, the waiter nodding frantically.

"What could I get you, sir?"

"I'll take the Neil's salad, dressing on the side please." The brunet shut the menu with a brief snap, "And a glass of water."

"Excellent choice, sir!" beamed the waiter, scribbling a few notes on the pad of paper in his hands. He turned to Mai, "And, miss, for you?"

"I'll take the same thing," Mai said politely, and the waiter wrote it down, "and some more tea."

The waiter nodded, turning to Yuugi.

"I'll take a hamburger and fries, please. With a diet coke, if you don't mind." Yuugi gave the waiter a pleasant smile. Jou grinned happily, impatient to order and get his favorite dish.

The waiter nodded again, "Alright, I'll get these right out for you." Completely bypassing Jou, the waiter turned swiftly toward the inside of the restaurant.

Jou stared at him in shock, "Hey! What about me!"

The waiter paused in his steps, looking back at the blond, "Pardon me?"

Jou snarled, "You didn't take my order! You passed right over me!" The blond knew he was in important company, but that didn't mean he had to be _ignored,_ did it?

The waiter blinked, "Oh." He took a step toward the table, readying the notepad again, "What do you want?"

Jou growled, his mouth opening up only to be interrupted by Kaiba, "He'll take whatever scraps you have lying around." The brunet gave the waiter his most charming smile, Jou whirling around to him in surprise. Yuugi turned red again, Kaiba smirking at the waiter, "In a doggy bag too please – we don't want him to make a mess."

Jou gaped at the brunet, the waiter nodding with a chirp and disappearing into the restaurant. After a long moment of his eyes twitching, Mai and Yuugi watching him with worried glances, Jou let out a yell, "Why you goddamn son of a --!"

"Champagne?" said another waiter, zooming up with the bottle and three glasses. Jou turned abruptly to the new waiter, staring at him in wonder as he set the glasses down, popping the cork and pouring it. "It's an excellent year…and completely complimentary." Handing a glass to Mai, the waiter smiled at her, "Are you by chance, Kaiba-kun's date?"

Jou let out a sound with the mixture of surprise and anger, Yuugi frowning at the waiter. Kaiba's eyes widened slightly, and Mai blushed, "Well, no--"

"Wonderful!" cried the waiter, handing a glass to Kaiba and Yuugi, "I'll get our violinists to this table to play you some romantic music!" With that, he turned, disappearing into the restaurant, leaving Jou speechless once again. Yuugi looked over in worry for his now pale best friend. The blonde's mouth was repeatedly opening and shutting in disbelief, Kaiba grinning darkly at the look. Mai blinked thoughtfully.

"Why I aughta--"

Mai ignored him, turning to the amethyst-eyed man, "So Yuugi, what are you and Kaiba doing in this part of town?"

Yuugi blushed, "Ummmm…"

"Food's here!" yelled their very first waiter, zooming out with the food in hand. A few violinists were in tow, setting themselves up in the corner, near their table. The waiter quickly served their food and drink, still smiling, "I hope everything is delicious…" Jou stared blankly at his empty spot, Kaiba taking a experimental bite of his salad while the musicians began playing a mournful love song. With a nod of approval, Kaiba glanced over at the waiter, the man grinning, "Excellent, sir! I'll be back in a few minutes to see how everything is, alright?" With that, he disappeared again.

Yuugi slid his plate over to the blank blond, "Here, Jou, we can share…"

Mai watched in worry as her date turned three different shades of red, Yuugi making a face while Jou steamed, teeth gritting in rage.

Mai decided to break the silence, looking over at Yuugi, "So, Yuugi, you never told me why exactly you and Kaiba are here in this part of town…"

Yuugi raised an eyebrow, "Well…"

One of the violinists began singing along with the song being played, a few bypassing waiters taking pictures from their cameras stored in their aprons. Jou turned another shade of red, teeth grinding and his knuckles turning white with the force of his grip on the table edge.

Kaiba ignored the blond, eyes closed as he chewed on his food, pausing only once to throw a satisfied smirk at Yuugi. More patrons pointed their table, and a few more waiters stopped by to see how everything was going. More drink was brought, and each waiter complimented Mai on her looks and beauty, congratulating Kaiba on his pick. A few more wanted autographs.

And all the time, Jou turned steadily redder with jealously and dark rage, Yuugi growing pale as he watched the storm of emotions crossing the blonde's face.

After about ten minutes, Jou finally snapped.

Hurriedly picking up one French fry from Yuugi's plate, Jou flung it at the brunet.

The soggy potato hit the brunet's suit near his chest, sliding down with a greasy streak onto Kaiba's lap.

Everyone in the vicinity fell silent, real quickly.

Kaiba looked down at the French fry in his lap, glancing up with a pointed look at Jou. "Very mature, Mutt."

Jou seethed, standing up from the table with a rattle of the plates and glasses, "MATURE?" He reached for the nearest object – which turned out to be Yuugi's hamburger - raising it in the air triumphantly, "I'LL SHOW YOU MATURE!" He pulled his arm back, ready to throw.

"Get him!" yelled somebody, two waiters tackling the blond to the ground. Jou let out a yell in surprise - but it was to late – and the burger flew at a rough angle…

…hitting Mai straight in her chest.

She let out a scream, Yuugi staring at her in shock as the blonde shot up from the table, the burger falling down her violet skirt and staining the halter top she had on. With a plop on the ground as the burger hit it, the blonde woman whirled on her date being pinned to the ground, "YOU IDIOT!" She shoved the waiters aside, reaching for Jou's collar, "This is my favorite outfit!" Letting out a panicked yell, Jou was brought to his feet, still being lectured at by his furious and screaming date. Dragging him away, Mai continued to scream profanities and curses, heading toward the nearest restroom to clean up. Jou sent Yuugi a pleading look, eyes watering as he disappeared inside.

Yuugi stared at where the two had disappeared, Kaiba calmly returning to eating his salad. The remaining waiters cleaned up the mess, and the violinists returned to playing music.

With a couple blinks in thought, Yuugi turned back to the table, looking over at his half empty plate with fries strewn around. Kaiba noticed his predicament, and slid over his salad to the amethyst-eyed man to share. Yuugi looked up at him in surprise, Kaiba saying nothing as he took a long drink of his water.

Yuugi smiled gently, picking up his own fork and taking a bite. Chewing softly, he listened to the mournful song being played, enjoying how the melody flowed around them.

Kaiba coughed, Yuugi glancing over at him. Cerulean eyes narrowed slightly, "You haven't told anyone about us, have you?"

Yuugi blushed, "No…"

Kaiba smirked darkly, eyes glinting "Well when those two come back, be sure to tell them. I want to see the Mutt's face."

And that was how it ended.

**END**

**A/N: **Forgive me for this.

For anyone who is wondering, _Fazoo_ is actually an Italian noodle, and my mom served it to me in a soup with beans, corn and various other vegetables, and it was pretty damn good. And, since I ate dinner a quarter of a way through this story, the restaurant became the _Purple Fazoo_.

And the Neil's Salad is something I heard on the radio from a restaurant called _Harvest Moon_.

Once again, forgive me for the story.


End file.
